Remus' Guardian Angel
by VictorianxxLyddie
Summary: Remus has a teenage guardian angel. She isn't very good at her job but he puts up with her because he has too
1. Chapter 1

**(Remus: seven years old)**

I stood by the window, my hands resting on the glass. I turned around and saw that she sat as still and perfect as a statue on my bed, she smiled her faultless signature smile of hers and I knew that I would be the one that would get into trouble. Now was the perfect example of that. I had been banned from leaving the house without my parents' permission. The smile lit up her face.

"What are you thinking?" I asked. She grinned and showed alarmingly white teeth for someone like her.  
"I was just thinking on what we could do." I groaned "oh come on you are seven years old and _need _adventure."  
"Sky Moonshine" I moaned. Her eyes flashed red momentarily like dogs do when they give out warnings; she stood up gracefully and crossed the room so she stood next to me.

"It's night time. No-one would need to know about our adventures that we do occasionally…staying in a room on a night like this and end up watching you mumble in your sleep has got to be the most boring thing on earth." I mumbled something but she didn't hear it "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I am not allowed out of the house with my dad's permission."  
"So…I'm with you; what's the worst thing that could happen?"

I didn't really know how to answer that.

"Nothing," I lied

"Well let's go…by the way; what's the time?"  
I checked my watch and saw it was only seven o'clock.  
"It's seven and you really need a watch Sky."  
"I _do_ have one. I just lost it 'tis all."

"My parents are still downstairs. They will hear us."  
"Sorry, what was that?"  
I sighed "Were you even listening?"

"No not really. Hello that's what a drain pipe is for…you can go on my back."  
"You won't be able to take my weight."

Suddenly a crash from downstairs caused us to stare at each other. Raised voices were heard. One belonged to my father: the other I couldn't tell but Sky could. I could hear my mother crying. I looked at my guardian angel who was merely thirteen and only friend for a supportive and explaining look. But she was staring – or rather glaring – at the door with an unreadable expression. Sky grabbed my arm and pulled me to her side. She placed her arms gently around me and forced me to walk forwards.  
"I will tell you for the last time… get out of my house!" my father shouted angrily  
"And I shall ask for the last time… where is that boy?!" the voice shouted back. Upstairs we heard a small whimper from my mother and then my father shout  
"Leave my wife out of this."  
I gasped and Sky clamped her hand over my mouth. I knew how to get her off; I licked her hand and she removed it instantly  
"That was gross." She shouted. Realising what she did she gasped. But that didn't mean that the man hadn't heard her.

"So _they _are upstairs…are they?" he said  
"Run!" my mother screamed. Sky's reactions were quick and I was thrown back into my room. She slammed the door shut and locked it  
"Use the drain pipe…" she walked over to the window and looked out, swore "as soon as you touch ground run and never look back ok."

"Who was he?"  
"I would tell you… He is a werewolf and tonight is a full moon. So run is that understood?"  
"Yes,"  
"Good, now go."

**(Remus: Late twenties)**

I looked at Sky…Lying in the hospital bed; covered in bandages.  
"Are you related sir?" a healer asked

"No, she has no-one but me now though." I replied  
"Is she your partner?"  
"No, no! She is way too young for me"  
"Then I am going to have to ask you to leave."

I nodded and took one last look at her. Remembering her when I was seven and herself thirteen, how careless we had been, we would always get into trouble – well she would get _me _into trouble – but now it seems that my guardian angel would be in intensive care from being attacked – by what though the doctors were unsure – on the night of a full moon.

"Remus?" she asked weakly  
"She knows you sir?" the healer asked

"Yes, she knows me" I snapped and walked to her side "I'm here."  
"Tell me what happened when you were seven…I can't remember" her voice was cracked and sounded like she couldn't even breath properly

"Are you sure?" I asked  
"Yes please"  
"But rest your voice."

**(Remus: Seven years old)**

My feet touched the grass and as instructed I started to run. I got to the boundaries and stopped to face the house again. The moon came out from behind the clouds and I could see Sky running towards me and the man by the house. Suddenly he screamed in agony but didn't transform. Sky reached me and grabbed my hand pulling me behind her as she rushed past.  
"I thought I told you to never stop running." She snapped  
"You did but I needed to catch my breath and then I saw him."  
A howl rose into the air and made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. We could hear twigs snapping behind us.  
"When I tell you to run, I want you to run and don't stop to wait for me… do a big loop and run back to the house. Find your parents; tell them you are all right and that you escaped." Sky explained

"But what about you,"  
"Remus I don't think I am going to get out of this…If I do that will be a miracle…"  
"But,"  
She pushed me behind her. I peered around her body and saw him. He bowed and said  
"Well done…well done indeed no-one has gotten this far before I catch them."  
"What has Remus done?" Sky asked the gentleness and kindness gone from her tone of voice to be replaced with hatred.  
"Oh he hasn't done anything."  
"Then why do you want _him_?"

"Just payback that's all"  
"Payback?" I asked quietly  
"You will talk when spoken to _BOY_!" he shouted at me. Sky side-stepped so she was in front of me again and shouted,  
"You will not talk to him like that,"  
"I will talk to that boy in any way I please."

Her reaction to that I thought was extremely brave. She stepped towards him and raised her hand. She struck his face with much force.

"Not your best move to make missy, know what tonight is boy?"  
"Full moon," I asked timidly

"Well done and do you know what monster transforms on a full moon boy?"  
"No," I mumbled

"Step aside missy." He commanded, Sky glared at him and moved ever so slightly to the left. She placed an arm on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Aw how touching."

He looked up at the sky. He struck her to the ground and turned to face me. I wanted to run but I couldn't. I couldn't leave Sky with him. He looked at her and held out a hand for her, she took it with caution knowing that he was about to transform any minute. When she was standing he pushed her towards me and we both fell to the ground. He looked at us and Sky glared back. I couldn't stop looking into his golden eyes. I wanted to know why I hadn't been told to run yet. I was terrified and the others could tell. Sky put her arms around me and pulled me close to her. My head was resting on her chest. We both looked up at him. Terrified of what was about to happen.

**(Remus: Eleven years old)**

Sky handed back my letter and hugged me tight.  
"I knew you would be accepted"  
"No you didn't" I argued back  
"Did to"  
"Did not"  
"Did"  
"Didn't"

"Did and end of conversation" she snapped. I just sat on the bed embraced in her hug. I didn't realise I was crying until her shirt felt wet.

"But I'm a werewolf, why am I accepted?"  
"I don't know" I looked up at her and she smiled her brilliant smile of hers

"What did you do?"  
"I wrote to Dumbledore of course, you showed magical abilities last year so I wrote to him and he said 'of course we are happy to accept him and your self'."

"You're accepted as well?"  
"Why of course,"  
"But you will be there for a year."

"Well I have been going for six years now sweetie"  
I looked up at her in disbelief. She just grinned back and ruffled up my hair.  
"Remus, get down here now!" My father shouted angrily, Sky looked at the door and back to me with a puzzled look. I shrugged my shoulders; she never let go of me until I was at the door. But she still walked by my side to my angry father.  
"Sky, go upstairs now," He ordered, she stayed where she was. I saw the letter that was in his hands, it had my school's crest on it; I gulped as I remembered I had three detentions last week and was sent to the headmaster's office.

"Dad…" I started  
"Care to explain these detentions and the trip to the head master's office?"  
"I'm sorry," I mumbled  
"It's a bit late for that son." His voice was full of disappointment.

"You had _three _detentions in _one _week?" Sky asked – clearly impressed, I nodded

"Sky, go upstairs now," my father ordered again, Sky, even with her normal rebellion attitude, nodded and walked solemnly up the stairs to my room where she then slammed the door. He turned to face me and ordered "Living room, now!"

I opened the door and saw my mother in there still with those scars across her neck from that fateful night. She didn't look up when I sat down. My father was still in a bad mood.  
"Remus, explain, detentions, now!" he shouted, I looked at my feet  
"I got into a fight tis all."  
"A fight," my mother questioned  
"The boys always get into scraps at my school"  
"And you thought you would join in?" my father snapped  
"_I'm_ the one they punch, _I'm_ their stupid punch bag, so I hit them back to see how they like it. I didn't know it felt so good and when they had seen my punch they let me join in the main fights and we got caught"

My father looked like he was ready to punch me but thankfully he still thought it was his fault when I was seven.

"SKY," he shouted. I looked at the carpet and thought about what would happen to my only true friend. Sky entered the room with her usual grace. She bounded over the where I sat and sat down next to me.

**(Remus: Eleven years old) (Station)**

Sky was pushing the trolley along the platforms. There were platforms nine and ten but no nine and three quarters.  
"Sky, where is the platform?" I asked  
"Between nine and ten silly that's why it's called 'and three quarters'"

"Sky, over here," a girls voice cried out over the crowd  
Sky groaned "oh no not her."  
"Hey Sky how was your summer holiday?" the girl asked when she caught up with us.  
"It was alright wasn't it Remus," She asked me  
"Yes," I replied politely

"Final year eh, N.E. and all" the girl said  
"Cherry I don't mean to be rude but I need to get the both of us on the train."  
"Oh that's alright; I need to find Ivy and Carmen anyway." Cherry said "Good luck with first year Remus." She then bounded off and caught sight of her next victim.

"That was Cherry, she's nice enough." Sky said "Ah here we go, now if you are nervous take it at a run. Hmm you take the trolley. It looks better if you have it. I'll take it after we are both on the other side again."

**(Remus: Thirty-five) (Teaching at Hogwarts)**

I stood behind my desk as the last of the third years left the classroom. Sky bounded through the door and said hello to some of the last students.

"Hey Remy" – I groaned – some of the students giggled – "Is that any way to great an old friend Remy?"  
"I will great you when you stop calling me Remy." I snapped

"Fine, hey Remus; it doesn't sound right, does it….urm sorry I don't know your name,"

"I'm Megan miss, and it doesn't sound right at all." She giggled; I sat down on the chair and placed my head in my hands.  
"You will be late for your next lesson girls." I said

"Yes the professor is right girls… That can be our little secret on what I called him, oh what torture he would endure if the _entire _school found out."

I looked up and glared at Sky, she smiled her perfect smile and I couldn't help but feel like a teenager again. Megan and her friend giggled again and I was brought back to my classroom and found out that I was almost kissing Sky in front of them.  
"Ahem girls I don't want to give you a detention but you really do need to go."  
"Don't worry professor we promise we won't tell _anyone _right Megan" her friend said  
"Of course we won't tell anyone." Megan said, I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not. They walked out of the classroom chatting about boys and about what they had seen.

I looked back at Sky, she smiled back.  
"Did you have to come now?" I asked  
"Yes,"  
"what's wrong?"  
She didn't answer straight away "Nothing,"  
"Sky Moonshine what is wrong or am I going to have to give you a detention?"

"I choose death, oh wait detention."

I sighed

"Fine you will come hear at seven o'clock for a week"

"Wow after so many years _I'm _the one getting into trouble."

"Off to your next lesson Miss Moonshine."

"But this is my next lesson"

I kissed her on the forehead but – that wasn't good enough for her – she went onto tip toes and kissed me on the lips. The kiss lasted about five seconds but because the two third year girls had taken so long to leave my seventh year students had started to come in. she broke away from me and I saw a couple seventh year girls staring at me. Luckily they were the only two to have come in.

Sky bounded off to her seat and took out her books and parchments.

"Take your seats please." I told the class as the rest started to file in. That hour had to pass so slowly. Finally the bell wrung for lunch. They left the classroom except Sky and the two girls that had seen us.

"Professor," one of them said

"Yes," I replied

"Did you really kiss Sky?" the other asked

"She kissed me actually. Now off to lunch,"  
"Lies," Sky sang.

"Miss Moonshine that is not a lie,"  
"You kissed me on the forehead and then kissed me on the lips,"  
"Miss Moonshine…"  
"Please call me Sky,"

"Miss Moonshine I shall see you at seven tonight, now all of you off to lunch, before I deduct house points."

**(Remus: Seven years old)**

Sky tried to get up but the man stood on her legs. One of them cracked, and she screamed in agony. Then the transformation began,

"Run Remus," she screamed, I ran with hope that she would be alright and that I would get home in time. The wolf man wouldn't try to hurt me with my dad there and the reinforcements he had probably called from the ministry. Suddenly I tripped on a tree root – _I'm sure that wasn't there before – _I got up quickly and started to run again but I felt paws on my back and was forced to the ground again. I felt teeth going into my leg and I cried out in pain. I saw a red light hit the wolf but he then bit into my arm and started to drag me further into the woods. I could only just hear people shouting but I blacked out. Just before I blacked out I saw Sky hitting the wolf over the head with a tree branch. Then all I saw was blackness, I couldn't hear anything either.

When I woke up I was in a hospital bed, there were healers rushing around and checking monitors and patients. Sky was in the bed next to me; she turned her head and saw me awake. She smiled and I felt warmth spread through me. I closed my eyes

"Remus," I recognised that voice.

"Yes?" I asked weakly and quietly.

"Ryan he's awake" the voice said, I opened my eyes again and saw my mother facing away from me and then my father coming closer to the bed.

**(Remus: Thirty-five)**

Sky walked into the classroom

"So what do you want me to do Professor?" she asked

"I would like you to tell me what you didn't earlier or do your homework."

"No and no"  
"Sky," I warned, she looked back at me from looking at one of the bookshelves. She skipped over to me and pushed me backwards and towards the stairs that led to my office.

"Yes professor?"

"What are you doing?" I asked

"You look tense, I was going to give you a massage."  
"Sky I know you are older than me but I am not seven any more."  
"And you lack fun now you are a teacher."

"That is not true."  
"So when was the last time you did a prank then?"  
"When I was seventeen"

"Exactly, you are thirty-five now. You haven't done something you love for god knows how many years"  
She stood on her tip toes again and kissed me on the lips; warmth drove through my entire body as her lips touched mine. I broke away suddenly when I remembered where we were  
"That is enough Sky, I am a teacher, I don't care if you are six years older, I am a teacher and you are a student and teachers don't kiss or have relationships with students. Now sit down at a desk and tell me what has happened."

She looked hurt at what I had said but none the less sat at a desk but instead of telling me what happened she started to cry. I walked over to her and stood her up so I could give her a hug easier. She cried into my shirt for a few minutes. When the sobs were less often I tried again but on a softer approach

"Sky, can you please tell me what has happened?"  
"I – wish – could" she sobbed

"Come on lets get you back to the dormitory." I said calmly

"I – don't – to"

"Now, now you can't stay in here all night."  
"I – want – to"  
"Am I going to get an answer that has more than three words in it?"  
"No"

"Okay then. Is it because it is bad that you don't want to tell me?"  
"Yes "She wailed

We walked out of the room with me asking questions to find out what happened. We were by a suit of armour when she sat down and started to cry again. The portraits looked at me and her.

"What's wrong with her Remus?" one of the chess players asked

"That's what I am trying to find out." I replied  
"Mrs Norris," the other said, I turned around and sure enough there was the caretaker's cat. Soon Filch came out from behind a secret passage way.

"What's going on here?" he asked "Oh a student out of bed eh." He said as if I wasn't there

"Excuse me Filch but she is with me." I said coolly, he muttered something I didn't catch as he walked off. I faced Sky again and she flung her arms around me and sobbed

"It's – your – mother – Remus."

"What's wrong?" I asked

"She's – she's – oh Remus – she's dead"

**(Remus: Thirty-five) (Teaching at Hogwarts) (Before the other parts)**

I looked up from my desk and over to the girl that sat in the corner of the room. My third-years were due to come in any moment and I was going to teach them about Vampires. After finishing water demons, I decided that they could move onto nocturnal beasts. Seeing as Professor Snape had already taught them about werewolves – badly but alas he did teach them well – it seemed best to start with a more deadly creature. Sky coughed and I was pulled out of my thoughts. The class were waiting outside  
"Thanks" I said to her as I walked past, she smiled and said  
"Where would you be without me?"  
"Probably down a drain"  
"Class"  
I blinked slowly "Thanks, again" I walked over to the door and allowed the third years to come in. Sky wasn't a vampire as such but she had vampire venom in her veins. She also knew more about them than any textbook. The third years consisted of students from Gryffindor and Slytherin. They sat down and I noticed some had seen Sky sitting in the corner. She stood up and stretched before walking to the front of the classroom.  
"Now today we are going to move onto nocturnal creatures. Seeing as Professor Snape has already taught you about werewolves I thought today we shall start with vampires. Then move and revisit the topic of the wolves."  
Sky tried not to roll her eyes and laugh. She knew that she had to keep her tongue in lessons  
"Now does anyone know how many types of vampire there are?" I asked and saw Hermione's hand in the air  
"Yes Hermione?" I asked  
"Isn't there just one or two" she seemed unsure and I heard Ron mutter  
"She doesn't actually know the answer?"  
"Close" Sky answered for me "From what I know at the moment there are four, five or maybe even six types of vampire,"  
"Six? The textbook says that there is only one –"  
"Well the text book is lying" Sky snapped "take it from someone who has met a lot of different vampire types"  
"Sky" I warned  
"Sorry, but I really didn't know they were this clueless on the topic. I don't know their names so you are going to have to ask them to ask the questions for me" she said  
"Right, Ah Dean"  
"Hello Dean" She said  
"Are you a vampire miss?" he asked  
Sky laughed "Nope. Though I have been bitten a good number of times"

"Draco" I said

"That's not possible." Draco sneered "You must be a vampire"  
"You must be a Malfoy" Sky sneered in return. I noticed that a lot of the student's were finding her attitude amusing to watch "I am immune to vampire and werewolf venom" Sky said proudly

"That's not something to be proud of" Draco said  
"Being a Malfoy isn't something to be proud of. Just look at your father for an example"  
"Sky, my office now, until you can teach this class properly you won't be teaching" I said forcefully. She went into acting mode – probably for the students – by going onto her knees and hugging my legs  
"Oh no please, not the office sir. Anything but not teaching the class; give me another chance" She wailed, I rolled my eyes at her.  
"Sky, I have given you plenty of chances, go up to my office now" I hated using a tone with her but she need some discipline.

*****End of Chapter 1*****


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**_Truth hurts at times_

  
**Ages: **seven, eleven, fifteen and late twenties.

* * *

(Remus: late twenty's)  
I finished the story. I heard someone sniff behind me; I turned and saw that the healer was crying. She shook her head and waved her hand – telling me silently to carry on  
"Sky?" I asked quietly – worried that she might flinch at a loud voice saying her name  
"It was my fault" she barely whispered  
"It was most certainly not" I retorted  
"Mr Lupin, could I have a word" the Healer said

***  
(Remus: eleven) (The Sorting)(Sky's Point of View)  
I sat down next to the group of my friends but at the end, furthest away from the door and closest to the stage. I knew Remus must be feeling so scared. I made jokes about the sorting and I think he took them seriously  
"Hey Sky, were you even listening?" Tom asked  
"No sorry Tom, I was thinking"  
"Not about that silly kid that's going to be starting this year?" Cherry asked  
"He is not silly. He's smarter than you Cherry and he hasn't even started yet" I snapped  
"Whoa look at Sky getting all protective over a first year" Dylan said  
"Shut up" I growled, trying to pay no attention to my ignorant friends. Before they could say anything else the doors opened and Professor McGonagall followed by the first years – waiting to be sorted into their new houses.

***  
(Remus: seven)  
My mother was crying, I wanted to reach out to her and wipe the tears away and ask her what was wrong. I already guessed it had something to do with me and why they were leaving me in a cellar. Sky walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me, she whispered quietly, so only I could hear "I'll stay with you"  
"Thanks" I whispered back. My father cleared his throat,  
"Everything is ready, we'll be back in the morning" he said gruffly. I sat there, naked, and could do nothing but watch as my parents climbed the ladder out of the cellar and shut the trapdoor. Sky rubbed my arm gently as she looked out the window. The moon was going to be a full moon, her favourite time of the month she had said once. The moon snaked out from behind the clouds. That was when the pain started.

***  
(Remus: eleven)  
I saw Sky sitting in amongst all her friends from the seventh year. They started laughing as I approached them slowly. Someone nudged her and she looked up. She jumped off the boy's lap she was on but he grabbed her waist and pulled her back down. Laughing, she made him let go. She looked up again with a huge grin on her face but it suddenly disappeared. She ran out the circle and over to me. She hugged me and pulled me away from her seventh year friends because the boys had started wolf whistling. She dragged me to the portrait and out of the common room  
"Who was that?" I asked as we walked down a corridor  
"Which one?" she asked back  
"The one who you were sitting on"  
"Oh Tom. He's my boyfriend" she said simply. I felt the pain of some unknown emotion. Sure I cared about her and when she said boyfriend I felt hollow – like she didn't care about me "now, what's wrong?"  
"It's the others"  
"What's happened?" She sounded worried  
"They came up to me today, after history of magic and well they accused me of being a werewolf-"  
"Remus" she paused "What did you do?"  
"I ran. It was the first thing I thought of"  
"Oh Remy" she pulled me into a hug "that will only confirm their thoughts" she had pulled me into a hug at the right moment because I started to cry. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she pulled us down to sit on the ledge. She pulled me onto her lap "Is there anything else you want to tell me while we're here?" she whispered into my ear  
"I like this girl in my year, I want to protect her" I paused for a sob "I want to protect her from monsters like Malfoy" I paused again "and me"

***  
(Remus: late twenties)  
The Healer led me out the private room and into the corridor. She had a worried expression painted on her face. I shoved my hands in my coat pocket, looking at the ground before I looked up at the Healer  
"How bad is it?" I asked  
"It's not as bad as it should have been; she is a very lucky girl. How old is she?"  
"She's seventeen" I automatically lied knowing that on her record it should say she was born in nineteen fifty-four. The Healer merely nodded. I could tell something was wrong, I could sense it. There was bad news; I just didn't know how bad the news was going to be.

***  
(Remus: fifteen)  
I wasn't exactly one to charm the ladies like Sirius and James. I had a sneaky suspicion Sirius had lost his virginity and made a lot of the girls in the school lose theirs as well. James wasn't as bad for he had his heart set on Lily. But that didn't stop him flirting with a lot of the girls. Sky had graduated four years ago, at the end of my first year but she had stayed, to do a "teaching assistant course". Of course Dumbledore knew that she was my guardian angel. We both went to see him every Wednesday, mainly due to my condition, but also to make sure no-one other than myself and a few of the teaching staff knew about her actual purpose for staying.  
One problem with being friends with Sirius and James was that they were extremely perceptive. They worked out in the first year that I was a werewolf (and were currently (illegally) working on the animagi potion) and they had guessed that something was going on between myself and Sky when she came back in the second year. They thought nothing of it and believed the lie she created about the teacher training. But now that I'm fifteen and nearly sixteen – only a few months to go – they have started talking in hushed tones and stop when I walk into the room or look at them. The last time they had done this is when they were discussing whether or not I was a werewolf in the first year so naturally I got a bit nervous about it. I walked down to Hagrid's, guessing that would be a good place to find Sky – even though the teacher training was a lie, she made it convincing by actually turning up to some lessons and helping the teachers. I had made a good guess and found her with a unicorn foal and its mother. When she saw me she burst into a radiant grin that made her face as bright as the adult unicorn's fur.

***  
(Remus: Eleven) (Around Christmas)  
The one problem with Christmas at Hogwarts was the amount of Mistletoe that was places in random places around the castle. Girls would stand under them hoping that one of the hot boys would walk their way. I was carrying several heavy books back from the library when I saw Sky with a different boy from the one she had said was her boyfriend. For starters he was wearing Ravenclaw uniform instead of Gryffindor. He had had dirty blonde hair that he had let grow to his shoulders. He was standing on a stool and was holding Sky up, I then noticed she was searching the mistletoe. I walked cautiously up to them  
"Ah is this, the Remus you were telling me about Sky?" the boy asked, Sky looked at me and smiled  
"This is him. Remus this is Xenophilius Lovegood. Xeno this is Remus"  
"Nice to meet you" I said, nodding at Xeno "I don't want to sound rude but what are you doing? I'm pretty sure the tradition is to kiss under the mistletoe not search it" Xeno laughed  
"We're looking for nargles; they tend to live in mistletoe. Sometimes one bit of mistletoe can be infested with them"  
"We don't want Hogwarts to be overrun with nargles so we are checking all the mistletoes." Sky said "None in this one, you can lower me down now"  
Xeno lowered her down and stood down off the stool, knowing they were both standing under the mistletoe he took Sky's hand and raised it to his lips – kissing it gently. I felt slightly jealous but not as bad as I had been at the beginning of the term. But thankfully she had broken up with her boyfriend.

***  
(Remus: Late twenties)  
The Healer indicated to a chair "would you like to sit?" she asked, I shook my head, when a Healer asked 'would you like to sit down?' it usually meant very bad news. I pulled the chair by the wall closer to me so that I could sit down if I needed to. I looked at the Healer, looking into her green eyes, silently asking her to go ahead and say it, she cleared her throat before continuing "Do you know what the moon phase was two nights ago?" she asked, my eyes widened. Of course I knew; two nights ago had been a full moon. I gulped slightly  
"It was a full moon" I said quietly, she nodded  
"She came in with multiple attack marks, but Mr Lupin that's not all. When we searched her body for any other bite marks anywhere that was covered it became clear that she was raped. . ." I stopped hearing what was being said. Instead of sitting down in the chair, I allowed myself to sink to my knees. I could only think of one werewolf that would do this to her: Fenrir Greyback.

***  
(Remus: Seven)_  
__Tonight the moon shone bright and full in the sky. I was running through the trees leaving Sky behind. She had instructed me to run and so I did. I left her with a broken leg and a werewolf. Her screams filled the night. I heard a howl and the sound of paws coming in my direction. Suddenly I tripped on a tree root – I'm sure that wasn't there before – I got up quickly and tried to run again. I had a plan to make a circle and run back to Sky and help her. I felt paws on my back that knocked me to the ground and forced me to remain there. I quickly felt pain as the claws of the wolf easily ripped through my shirt and skin. I started to cry and it thought to shut me up it would sink its teeth into my leg. I cried out in pain._  
I thrashed about and cried. I saw Sky stand over me and come closer as she sat on the bed and sat me up so she could hug and comfort me. I tried to push her away and started to scream. She started panicking and I could see that the distress of me was distressing her. I saw the tears fall from her eyes. My parents ran in at this point. My mum took me away from Sky and held me close. My father took Sky's arms and pulled her off my bed; he sat her down in the chair next to the opposite wall and knelt down in front of her. He started whispering to her. I could somehow just about hear what he was saying; he was trying to calm her down. I stopped screaming and started sniffing every so often – a sign to my mother that I was calming down. I could hear what my father was saying now  
"Sky, you need to come to the ministry with me tomorrow, you need to make a statement" he whispered. He was older than her and bigger and stronger so even if she had said no he could make her. Of course my mother would disapprove of forcing her.

***  
(Remus: fifteen)  
Sky and I had found a secret passageway that if you opened the third door on the right it provided a very cosy looking room, with a sofa, a rug, a fire and a bookcase filled with a lot of books. We usually just sat and talked in this room – it was our room, no-one had found it because for some reason everyone (meaning Sirius and James – well and everyone else) couldn't open it. I guessed Sky had something to do with it  
"I want it to be our room. It'll be special then" she said when I asked her about it. Tonight we entered the room as usual but I could tell that we both sensed something else was going to happen.  
Sky turned around and not very suddenly - but quick enough for me not to turn my head away - she kissed me. I found myself kissing her back. She broke away from me and stared into my eyes, she said in a soft and hushed tone "You've wanted to do that since first year haven't you?" I nodded; she giggled "You do know I'm technically twenty-two according to your age system"  
"I don't care. You look seventeen, and I'm only a couple months away from being sixteen anyway." I argued, she nodded and gently placed a hand on my face, I tilted my head into it, she gave me a small smile  
"I've known you since you were three"  
"I know"  
"Won't you find it weird then?"  
"No, I don't think I will"  
"Are you ready?"  
I nodded and she kissed me again.

* * *

**Oh what is going to happen when he is fifteen? If you haven't already guessed then you should because it is a tad obvious.**

Please continue to Read, Rate and Review.


End file.
